Crash On Geonosis
by MasterAnakinSkywalker
Summary: Anakin goes missing and crashes on Geonisis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Disney does.

The Jedi stared at Ahsoka Tano as she explained what she had seen happen to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who had gone missing in the attack on the Malevolence.

'Mysterious the is,' Jedi Grand Master Yoda mused 'track Skywalker through the force we cannot.'

Jedi Master Obi-Wan sighed 'this is all my fault if I had know what Anakin was doing I could have warned him about the shot that came just as he reached the bridge and I could have warned him that the Malevolence had fired some sort of rope and before I could do anything the ship vanished into hyperspace,' he paused took a breath and continued 'he will be in the hands of General Grievous and Count Dooku.' he said bitterly.

Master Windu sighed 'ever though about tracking the ship because as you know...' Obi-Wan interrupted him 'we tried it didn't work the tracker had been destroyed.'

'Enough bickering, there has been' Yoda said 'tell the senate we should also we should tell Senator Amidala or should I say Senator Skywalker.'

'WHAT!' Mace roared as silence fell and the the whispering began.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker struggled to gain control of what remained of his ship as it was being pulled through hyperspace by the Malevolence.

'Artoo!' Anakin shouted to his Astromech Droid 'try and sever the line!'

Artoo-Detoo whistled a reply

'I know the risks just get in with it' Anakin replied

Artoo-Detoo whistled a rude reply before cutting the line that was holding the ship to the Malevolence.

There was a slight jerk as the ship stopped moving and then it stopped moving completely.

In the cock-pit Anakin sighed he'd better try and call the Jedi council. The ship lurched forwards suddenly as the ship left hyperspace.

'Sith!' Anakin yelled and pressed the wrong number on the holo-net pad now angry he entered the correct number three seconds later the call was answered by a angry Obi-Wan.

'Anakin!' He shouted.

'What?' Anakin asked.

'Don't what me!' Shouted the reply 'you can tell me why Senator Amidala was called Senator Skywalker by Yoda that's what.'

Surprise flickered over Anakin's face closely followed by worry then a grim mask, but the damage was done.

'You know don't you?' Obi-Wan snapped.

'Can I speak!' Anakin yelled and obi-wan was taken aback 'you have been, but yes.'

'Ok thank you ,' Anakin lent out of the Holo projection and looked out of the window 'poodoo' he muttered and went back to the holo-net to find the entire council staring at him 'I'm crashing on Geonosis.'

'Master?' Ahsoka asked 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine snips I just need to get a ship when I land,' he paused 'make that when I crash land.'

'Just be careful Anakin will you for me?' Obi-Wan asked

'Fine'

'Good.' Obi-Wan ended the call

'And for Padmé' Anakin muttered to the empty holo-pad.

The ship lurched violently as it entered the atmosphere of Geonosis.

'Crap' he said to no one in particular they were going to crash land for sure.

'Sith spit!' Anakin yelled as he saw the Malevolence land where he was going to crash land. there was no was to evade capture now.

About five seconds later his ship hit the ground and hit the Malevolence with so much force the the glass on the cock pit shattered and the last thing Anakin remembered was seeing Count Dooku grinning face as if he had something to be happy about.


	3. Chapter 3

'WHAT!' Mace shouted again 'Senator Skywalker since when has Senator Amidala been Senator Skywalker.' Mace stood up 'I'm leaving' he snapped and briskly walked out of the room his robes flying out behind him.

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka sighed looked away and his expression darkened he would need to have a serious talk to Anakin when he was found having Padmé as a friend was one thing but going that far not acceptable.

'With us are you Obi-Wan?' Yoda asked

'Oh yeah' he said looking at Yoda.

'Discussing we...' He stopped because if the bleeping of the holo-net in the centre of the room. Obi-Wan sighed got up and answered it and found that us was Anakin

'ANAKIN!' he shouted very angry.

'What' came the reply

'DON'T WHAT ME!' he roared 'YOU CAN TELL ME WHY SENATOR AMIDALA WAS CALLED SENATOR SKYWALKER BY YODA THAT WHAT!'

Surprise flickered over Anakin's face closely followed by worry then a grim mask, but the damage was done.

'You know don't you?' Obi-Wan snapped.

'Can I speak!' Anakin shouted and Obi-Wan was takes aback even though he was still angry at Anakin.

'You have been but yes' he said glaring.

OK, Thank you,' Anakin lent out of view and then there was a 'poodoo' and he came back into view and said 'I'm going to crash on Geonosis.'

Obi-Wan snorted.

'Master' Ahsoka asked 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine snips I just need to get a ship when I land,' he paused 'make that when I crash land.'

'Just be careful will you Anakin for me?' Obi-Wan asked.

'Fine' came the reply

'Good.' Obi-Wan cut the call.

'I'm going to my quarters for a rest' he said and stormed out of the room.

'Tell the senate and Senator Amidala I will.' Yoda said and dismissed the council.


End file.
